Festividades a través del tiempo
by We-love-Kappei-sama
Summary: Serie de drabbles conectados entre sí, en respuesta a la tabla Fin de año de Retos a la Carta. Pair: InuyashaxKagome
1. Chocolate y mujeres

_**Festividades a través del tiempo**_

_**por**_

_**Sakura**_

Hola chicos!, como les dije a algunos por medio de MSN, voy a publicar esta tabla de forma individual. Se ubica en algún tiempo del manga, no está definido, eso sí, después del tomo 47 que ocurre un suceso bastante importante para la trama, no les digo para los que no quieran spoilearse, de igual forma no haré alusión alguna en el fanfiction. La época navideña es una fecha muy interesante para ubicar a nuestros personajes más queridos de este animé tan peculiar y atrapante. ¡Qué lo disfruten!

Este primer capítulo va dedicado especialmente a TRIPLE G, sabes que te queremos… amor y paz… xP gracias por interesarte por nuestras historias y estar al pendiente, amigo :) . Besos.

_**Chocolate y mujeres: una peligrosa combinación**_

_**#06. Pino**_

La navidad era una época muy especial para los habitantes de Tokyo, quizás una de las fechas más importantes junto con el día de San Valentín para las parejas de novios. Dejando de lado la religiosidad que implica esta fiesta, su atractivo mayor se centraba en las cenas románticas o simplemente en un momento especial para disfrutar junto a la persona que se ama.

Kagome Higurashi no era la excepción, quizás no podría pasar aquella velada a solas con él pero al menos deseaba tener la compañía de aquel ser que ocupaba sus pensamientos y un gran lugar en su corazón. Lo invitaría a casa para cenar con su familia en la cena navideña. Sonriendo ampliamente miró al joven hanyou que observaba las tiendas de dulces, éste, muy entusiasmado, colocaba sus manos en la vitrina espiando cada rincón de la tentadora exposición de diversos chocolates con formas de pinos, muñecos de nieve y pequeños renos.

—¡Inuyasha! Deja de hacer espectáculos… ¡la gente te está mirando! —espetó algo avergonzada al ver la avidez del muchacho de cabellos blancos.

El joven gruñó ofendido. —¡Keh! No sé para que me traes entonces… —espetó mirándola de reojo. —…al menos podrías darme una de esas cosas, tienen un olor delicioso —murmuró por lo bajo mirando el suelo.

La sacerdotisa de cabellos azabaches sonrió enternecida. Realmente el joven mitad demonio tenía ciertos gestos que en menos de medio segundo lograban derretir su corazón. —Está bien… ¿pero aceptas quedarte mañana a la noche en casa? —preguntó acomodándole la gorra roja que comenzaba a mostrar una de sus pequeñas orejas de hanyou.

El muchacho se sonrojó levemente ante el contacto de las delicadas manos de la chica en sus cabellos. —¿Pa… para qué quieres que me quede? Creo que es muy aburrido esa cosa de la navidad… —volteó los ojos haciéndose el difícil.

Contando hasta diez, la chica respiró cerrando los párpados. —Ya te expliqué… es una ocasión muy especial, ¿no quieres comer ramen en casa? —preguntó guiñándole un ojo. —Prepararemos con mamá otros dulces que estoy segura te gustarán…

—¿Y por qué quieres que esté contigo? —preguntó con una media sonrisa. Conocía perfectamente los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia él, los que eran muy correspondidos, pero que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de aclarar.

El rostro de la chica pasó por todos los colores posibles, sin embargo, estaba molesta por la impertinencia del joven, enfadada apretó los puños. —Entonces será mejor que vayas con los muchachos a la cabaña de Kaede ba-chan, quizás encuentre a Hojo en el camino para invitarlo a mi cena… —comentó frunciendo el ceño mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Totalmente exaltado, Inuyasha tomó del brazo de Kagome. —¿Quién es ese Hojo? ¿aquel tipejo que está en tu misma escuela?... ¡yo… yo iba a aceptar tu pedido!, sabes que adoro el ramen… —murmuró intentando parecer casual.

La muchacha volvió a recuperar el brillo en sus ojos. —Entonces, antes de venir a casa tienes que hacer algo… —sonrió intentando parecer interesante.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó curioso acercándose hacia ella.

Kagome tomó de la mano al hanyou para llevarlo hacia la tienda de chocolates. —Estuvimos planeando con mamá adornar la casa muy bonita este año… queremos conseguir un pino, los que venden en las tiendas no son tan bonitos como los que hay en el Sengoku… ¿podrías traernos uno? —preguntó mientras tomaba una pequeña canasta del lugar para colocar algunos bombones y pequeñas figurillas de chocolate.

—¡Keh! ¿Eso solamente? Puedo hacerlo en menos de dos segundos… —espetó con el ego elevado al cien por ciento. —Pero… ¿para qué quieres un maldito pino?... son muy raras sus costumbres —farfulló levantando una ceja.

—¡Por qué en Navidad se hace eso! ¡shimatta, Inuyasha! —espetó exasperada la joven llamando la atención de todos los clientes del lugar. Sonriendo nerviosamente se llevó al medio demonio a otro pasillo para evitar sentir aquellas miradas. —En Navidad decoramos árboles, adornamos con muérdagos, nos hacemos obsequios… pasamos la noche con nuestro ser más amad… —la chica se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Se pasa la noche con quién? —preguntó inquisidor acercando su rostro al de la sacerdotisa. No se necesitaba de mucho ingenio para darse cuenta que la chica se había delatado por sí sola.

Kagome volteó el rostro para evitar que el joven notara sus mejillas ardientes. —Eso no importa… ¡mira aquellos perritos en forma de chocolate! Voy a obsequiarte uno… —sonrió tomando uno de estos. —Ahora voy a pagar estos chocolates y después tú irás al Sengoku a hacer lo que te pedí… ¿de acuerdo? —ordenó de manera convincente.

Inuyasha asintió, aquel dulce de color marrón oscuro era demasiado tentador para rechazar la propuesta de la jovencita de cabellos azabaches. Además, sería muy bueno pasar la noche con ella. Tal vez podría intentar hacerle entender la situación de ellos. Nada de conversaciones, si tuvieran apenas un tiempo a solas por medio de acciones lo solucionaría.

---------------

Sengoku Jidai, una hora después…

Inuyasha suspiró embobado mientras se detenía en el camino para observar a su alrededor. La belleza de la época antigua resurgió ante sus ojos por lo ocurrido algunos minutos atrás. Parecía que el perfume de las flores expandía su aroma a través de los campos con más intensidad de lo común. La musicalidad de las aves y los colores de la naturaleza se hacían presentes a medida que avanzaba por el frondoso bosque.

En su hombro cargaba una enorme hacha para hacer su trabajo, luego de avanzar unos cuantos metros llegó a una zona repleta de pinos robustos, perfectos para su objetivo.

Apoyándose en el instrumento de trabajo el medio demonio se ruborizó al recordar la despedida con la muchacha. Moviendo la cabeza, de un segundo a otro cambió de expresión, a veces parecía un idiota comportándose de esa manera. Pero es que aquellos ojos y esa boca tentadora terminaban con la poca cordura que le quedaba…

Flash Back

Luego de probar aquellos deliciosos chocolates junto con la jovencita de cabellos azabaches, se encaminaron hacia el Templo. No sabía por qué razón aquel dulce lo hacía sentir tan extraño, como si estuviera flotando sobre una nube y el efecto de éste aumentaba con la presencia de Kagome.

—Ahora tengo que empezar los preparativos con mamá, es mejor que vayas a la época antigua… —sugirió la chica deteniéndose en la entrada rústica de la pequeña construcción japonesa.

De modo impulsivo Inuyasha la tomó de sus hombros para atraerla hacia él. —¿Crees que sea lo mejor? ¿no prefieres que me quede aquí un poco más? —murmuró por lo bajo centrando su mirada dorada en los castaños ojos de la muchacha.

La joven del futuro suspiró. —Yo creo que es mejor así… mañana tendremos tiempo para vernos… ¿no lo crees? —suspiró algo dubitativa. Sus labios estaban peligrosamente cerca.

Inuyasha cedió alejándose lentamente de su rostro. Ya tendría tiempo en aquella dichosa noche navideña. Estaba seguro que nada lo iba a detener.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro sin poder articular palabra alguna.

No supo exactamente cuando fue el momento en que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder furiosamente al sentir en su rostro el beso cálido de la sacerdotisa. Desde ese segundo todo había desaparecido a su alrededor, solo estaban ella y él compartiendo aquel leve contacto, un roce que apenas se prolongó escasos segundos pero se convirtió en una eternidad al sentirlo por primera vez.

Separándose levemente de él, la muchacha le dedicó la más preciosa sonrisa que podría regalarle y se encaminó hacia su casa corriendo rápidamente como gacela.

Fin del Flashback

Inuyasha cayó de bruces al suelo por mover el hacha hacia un lado, motivo de distracción. Totalmente embobado dejó aquel instrumento en el suelo, para empuñar la tessaiga y luego transformarla.

La espada, producto del colmillo de su padre, brilló resplandeciente al reflejar algunos rayos del sol que se colaron entre los escasos espacios vacíos del frondoso bosque. Fuera de sí, el medio demonio meneó su espada como si se tratara de un juguete, acabando con una docena de árboles. Sus manos se movían por sí solas, como si tuviesen autocontrol.

Su cuerpo podía estar allí, en el Sengoku, pero su mente volaba muy lejos, más allá de la época de las guerras civiles, precisamente en la actualidad de Tokyo, pasados unos años del siglo XXI. Imaginando como sería aquella noche con Kagome, dejando de lado toda sensatez inservible, solo para dejar actuar sus instintos, su verdadera naturaleza.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Inuyasha reaccionó, prestando atención al desastre que había ocasionado. Sentándose en el suelo, meditabundo, observó calculadoramente los innumerables troncos que taló motivo de su distracción.

—¡Chikuso! Creo que de igual forma Kaede-baba necesitaba leña para encender fogatas por la noche… este invierno estará muy abastecido de leña… —sonrió nervioso con una pequeña gota asomando en su frente.

Poniéndose nuevamente de pie se paseó entre los numerosos pinos para escoger el más bonito cargándolo en uno de sus hombros. —¡Keh! Esta maldita mujer causa estragos… —sonrió para sí mismo encaminándose hacia la aldea.

-------------

Continuará.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Muchas gracias por leerme hasta aquí, como lo mencioné en el summary, estos drabbles están basados en una serie de palabras de la Tabla de _Fin de Año_ de **Retos a la Carta**.

La semana que viene la continuación, espero que sea de su agrado. Un especial saludo y agradecimiento a Freya por ser mi prelectora :)

Les deseo una muy feliz Navidad para todas las lectoras/es que nos siguen en las historias que publicamos con Freya, lo mejor para ustedes… ;)

Besos,

Sakura.

-------

_Glosario:_

Hanyou: criatura mitad demonio, mitad humano. La madre de Inuyasha era una princesa humana y su padre un youkai (demonio completo) muy poderoso.

Keh: expresión característica de Inuyasha, no tiene ningún significado en especial.

Ramen: fideos chinos. Platillo favorito de Inuyasha.

Ba-chan: abuelita.

Sengoku: época de las guerras civiles, Edad Media japonesa. Tiempo en el que se desarrolla la mayoría de la historia de Inuyasha intercalándose en algunas ocasiones con el Tokyo actual. A través de un pozo ambas épocas están conectadas.

Shimatta: interjección muy usada por los japoneses que significa algo como ¡maldición! ¡diablos!

Kaede-baba: vieja Kaede, Inuyasha usa este tipo de expresiones groseras generalmente.

¡Chikuso!: ¡Mierda! (sí, es muy mal hablado xP)

Tessaiga: espada que Inuyasha heredó de su padre.


	2. Vísperas inesperadas

_**Festividades a través del tiempo**_

_**por**_

_**Sakura**_

Sandri (**Freya**) muchas gracias por ser siempre mi primera lectora… este capítulo va dedicado para vos ) ¡qué tengas un excelente comienzo de año! (y que la resaca no haya sido gacha xD)

Saludos de Año Nuevo a todos mis lectores!!

_**Vísperas inesperadas**_

_**#03. Noche Buena**_

—Sigo sin entender… ¿para qué vas a llevar ese pino a la época de Kagome? —preguntó el pequeño zorrito youkai rascándose la cabeza.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño impaciente mientras talaba algunos de los troncos para fabricar leña. —Es parte de las costumbres de Kagome, por una fiesta que no recuerdo cómo se llama… es muy extraña —espetó deteniéndose mientras intentaba hilar algunas ideas. —…, se entregan obsequios unos a otros… y cubren el pino de unas cosas extrañas de colores en forma de bola, todavía no comprobé si son comestibles —comentó retomando su trabajo.

—¿Son dulces? —preguntó nuevamente el niño de ojos verdes con una brillante sonrisa.

—Ya te dije que no lo sé, solo vi una fotografía de un pino con esas cosas que Kagome mostró… —respondió de mala gana para luego tomar su tessaiga y terminar el trabajo en menos de medio segundo. —, y deja de ser goloso…—bufó molesto.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer en el tiempo de Kagome-sama? ¿pretendes quedarte allá varios días? —sonrió sugerente el monje pervertido.

La taijiya le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora al houshi. —Dile a Kagome-chan que venga a visitarnos pronto… estoy preparando un obsequio para ella —sonrió afablemente.

Inuyasha miró con el ceño levemente fruncido al monje. —Oe Miroku… ¿y a ti qué te interesa? Deja de pensar en esas cosas… no soy un hentai como tú, me sorprende que Sango siga a tu lado, podría buscarse alguien mejor —sonrió burlón.

—¡Inuyasha! —exclamó sonrojada la jovencita de cabellos castaños mirando hacia un lado. —Nosotros todavía… no… —murmuró bastante nerviosa sin prestar a la mano del monje que se aproximaba peligrosamente a cierta parte de su anatomía.

Luego de llevarse una buena cachetada el houshi se quejó en silencio acariciando su mejilla. De todas formas había valido la pena. Mucho.

Con una pequeña gotita en su frente Shippo caminó hacia el mitad demonio. —Al menos Miroku siempre le dice lo que siente a Sango, tú eres un cobarde… —se burló sacando la lengua.

—Mocoso maldito… —gruñó depositando un "leve" golpe en su cabeza para darle su merecido. —Ese bonzo no dice lo que siente, vive queriéndose aprovechar de Sango… o de cualquier mujer que se le cruce por el camino —comentó tomando el árbol que había reservado para la sacerdotisa del futuro.

—Es mi forma de demostrar mis sentimientos con Sango, ella aceptó tener veinte hijos conmigo hace un tiempo ¿no recuerdas? —sonrió libidinosamente. —, por lo tanto acepta mi persona…

Sango se limitó a curvar sus labios en una leve sonrisa intentando alejarse prudentemente del monje para evitar que siguiera con sus mañas.

Inuyasha y Shippo resoplaron resignados.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

---------------

Al otro día…

Después de que Inuyasha ayudara a Kagome a instalar el árbol navideño en medio de la espaciosa sala, la jovencita de cabellos azabaches corrió graciosamente al armario para buscar las bolsas repletas de diversos adornos.

Sin entender muy bien el entusiasmo de la chica, el medio demonio la siguió para ayudarla a cargar con el peso y, de paso, a comprobar si aquellas cosas eran comestibles. Los colores eran muy llamativos.

—Inuyasha, iré a buscar las luces y guirnaldas... mamá debe haberlas guardado en otro lugar, fíjate si puedes colocar algunas cintas —guiñó un ojo encaminándose hacia el piso superior.

Asintiendo el muchacho de cabellos plateados vació una de las bolsas sobre la pequeña alfombra de la sala de estar. Varias bolitas rodaron en su dirección. —¿A qué sabrán? —sonrió enterrando su colmillo en una de ellas color rojo.

Fue en ese segundo cuando la sacerdotisa llegó para ver al hanyou tensando su expresión por el desagradable sabor de la pieza de adorno. —¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sonriendo nerviosamente mientras recogía las bolitas que se habían esparcido por toda la sala.

—Pensé que eran dulces —rodó los ojos fingiendo demencia. —¿No hay más de ese dulce que me diste ayer? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Después de la cena de Noche Buena habrá muchos… y un pastel delicioso —respondió Kagome colocando unas guirnaldas color doradas, rojas y verdes en el robusto pino. —Mañana llevaré otro para los chicos… ¿cómo están ellos? —preguntó mientras verificaba que todas las luces se colores se encendieran.

—Shippo estaba ansioso por probar los dulces —espetó con una media sonrisa. —Sango preparó un obsequio para ti… ellos te esperarán mañana —respondió intentando desenredar los lazos de un moño para ubicarlo en el árbol.

La joven sonrió viendo como el medio demonio comenzaba a fruncir el ceño al no poder desenmarañar los nudos del adorno. —Creo que estás dejándolo peor —rió divertida acercando sus manos para ayudar.

Las mejillas del hanyou se sonrojaron levemente al sentir el delicado contacto de su piel. Soltando el moño, impulsivamente tomó sus manos entre las suyas. Los cálidos ojos color chocolate de la muchacha lo observaron expectante, se veía algo confundida, pero un brillo especial iluminaba su mirada. —Kagome… es hora que yo…

La chica asintió esperando escuchar aquellas palabras que desde hacía tiempo estaba esperando. Todo que había comenzado como una aventura en la época de las guerras civiles, la _Shikon no tama_ destruida en miles de fragmentos por causa de su inexperiencia con el arco y las flechas. Ahora solo estaban ellos dos, humana y medio demonio formando un melódico compás al ritmo del latir de sus corazones unidos a través del tiempo. De aquel pozo mágico y el árbol del tiempo, el sagrado _Goshinboku_.

Sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención. —¿Inu no nii-chan? ¿Ibas a besar a mi hermana? —preguntó sonriente un pequeño niño de aproximadamente nueve años.

En menos de medio segundo los rostros de ambos se separaron, totalmente avergonzados. Kagome tosió nerviosa. —¡Souta! Nosotros… solo estábamos adornando el pino de Navidad —murmuró bastante avergonzada.

—¿Solo eso? ¿por qué no tomas la iniciativa, hermana? Yo tuve el valor de hacerlo con Hitomi-chan —sonrió sonrojándose levemente.

El hanyou no emitió una sola palabra, había perdido la capacidad del habla ante las sugerencias del muchachito. Después de unos segundos recompuso compostura poniéndose de pie. —¡Kuso! Es mejor que lo hagamos después, Kagome… es temprano… ¡y quiero ir a jugar a los videojuegos con Souta! —afirmó intentando modificar aquella situación.

—¡Genial! Tengo un nuevo juego de lucha que te va a gustar mucho… aunque estoy seguro que ninguno es tan fuerte como tú —comentó con un brillo de admiración en sus ojos.

—¡Keh! No es necesario que lo digas, lo sé muy bien —sonrió abiertamente el hanyou con el ego aumentado hasta inalcanzables límites por causa de la admiración pequeño niño.

La muchacha de cabellos azabaches asintió viéndolos desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta de la sala. Unos cuantos días de convivencia con el chiquillo y el ego del medio demonio no cabría ni siquiera en su espaciosa casa.

-------------

Ya era de noche cuando toda la ciudad de Tokyo estaba iluminada por luces multicolores parpadeando. Los árboles del parque principal vestían orgullosos las múltiples luciérnagas plateadas que no dejaban de brillar por un solo instante. En torno a ellos en pequeñas bancas los enamorados se tomaban de la mano para disfrutar aquella espléndida noche, que a pesar de ser invernal, guardaba un calor especial para arrullar el corazón de los amantes.

En el Templo Higurashi todo estaba presto para comenzar la cena. Kagome había preparado todo tipo de platillos, salados y dulces para aquella especial cena. Sonriente, como de costumbre, su madre estaba a su lado muy dispuesta en los preparativos.

Souta jugaba en el suelo de la sala con el regordete felino junto al enorme árbol de navidad y el abuelo, a su lado, contaba interminables historias de Navidad de épocas remotamente antiguas, cuando todavía existían los youkais.

Inuyasha estaba muy concentrando mientras observaba un bol con barras de chocolate derretirse en pocos segundos en aquella máquina extraña que Kagome siempre utilizaba.

—Oe, Kagome… ¿por qué el dulce se puede derretir al girar dentro de esa caja? —preguntó extrañado. —No veo ninguna fogata ahí dentro… —frunció el ceño.

La sacerdotisa, que estaba finalizando de decorar el pastel navideño, giró sonriendo nerviosamente. Había estado más de tres horas preguntando por los objetos de la casa. —Es un microondas, no necesita una fogata para derretir el chocolate… —respondió afablemente.

—¿Y entonces cómo funciona? —preguntó nuevamente arqueando una ceja.

La muchacha apretó el puño impaciente. No terminaría jamás si seguía preguntándole todo el día. —Creo que Souta está aburrido, ve a jugar con él… —espetó acomodándose el delantal sonriendo heladamente. —En unos pocos minutos cenaremos —agregó volviendo a sonreír entusiasmada.

El medio demonio asintió un poco asustado por el cambio de expresiones de la mujer. A veces ella le causaba un poco de temor.

-----------------

La mesa navideña estaba colmada de diferentes platos: había camarones fritos, panes de carne, sushi y algunas ensaladas muy coloridas. El pastel navideño era lo que más llamaba la atención de los presentes. Cubierto de crema chantilly con fresas decorando todo su diámetro, se veía absolutamente tentador. Un par de centros de mesa con velas rojas iluminaban los platillos.

Habían adornado prácticamente toda la casa. Muy cerca del pino en un rincón alguien había colgado en la esquinera un pequeño muérdago con un par de pelotitas rojas.

A pocos segundos de acabar con el decorado final, el teléfono sonó repentinamente. Sonriendo afablemente la madre de la sacerdotisa atendió el llamado.

Souta parecía preparado para salir, llevaba una mochila cargada de cosas y el abuelo lo ayudaba con algunas bolsas.

—¿Pretenden salir ahora? —preguntó extrañada la muchacha de cabellos azabaches.

El niño sonrió nervioso, al parecer se había adelantado a los hechos. A los pocos segundos apareció nuevamente la mujer llevando una cartera.

—Nosotros tenemos que salir… fuimos invitados a cenar por la tía de una amiga que vive en Kyoto… no volveremos hasta mañana —sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Recién acaba de avisarles? —preguntó Kagome con la ceja levemente arqueada.

—Eso no importa ahora… es mejor que aproveches esta noche con Inuyasha, después de todo la cena debe haber quedado estupenda… —sonrió con complicidad mirando a su primogénita. —Que tengan una muy feliz Navidad… —espetó radiante para luego estrechar entre sus brazos a su hija.

—Mañana regresaré para contarles la historia de cómo empezó a celebrarse la Navidad —sonrió entusiasmado el anciano cargando al pesado felino. A su lado, Souta sonrió animado acercándose al medio demonio para estrechar su mano.

—¡Keh! No entiendo nada… demo, mañana continuaremos con ese juego ¡ya estoy en el último nivel! —sonrió abiertamente estrechando con cuidado la mano del pequeño.

Kagome los acompañó hasta la puerta para luego cerrarla con cuidado. Bastante nerviosa suspiró cerrando sus párpados mientras apoyaba su espalda en esta. Estaba segura que habían planeado todo eso desde un inicio.

¿A solas con Inuyasha en Navidad? ¿Solos para cenar y pasar una velada de Noche Buena?

Si al menos él supiera del significado que guardaba esta época para los enamorados.

Levemente sonrosada abrió los párpados para encontrarse cara a cara con el hanyou que la miraba intensamente. Su mirada dorada traspasaba todas las barreras, parecía que con aquella seguridad podía observar su alma con mucha facilidad. ¿Qué pretendía?

---------------

Continuará.

_Glosario:_

Youkai: demonio con poderes superiores a los humanos.

Tessaiga: espada de Inuyasha, heredada de su padre.

Taijiya: caza demonios.

Houshi: monje de categoría muy baja.

Oe: oye, hey.

Hentai: pervertido/a. También es usado por los japoneses para llamar a otro de extraño.

Hanyou: medio demonio. Hijo de humana y youkai.

Shikon no tama: perla de Shikon. Fue destruida por la inexperiencia de Kagome en el uso de arco y flechas a los pocos días de conocer a Inuyasha. Si se completara, puede cumplir el deseo del que la posea.

Goshinboku: árbol sagrado que existe tanto en el Sengoku-Jidai (época de las guerras civiles, Medioevo japonés) como en la modernidad en Tokyo, ubicado en el jardín de la casa de los Higurashi (familia que forma parte Kagome)

Inu-no-niichan: hermanito perro. Así le dice de cariño Souta a Inuyasha.

Kuso: mierda.

Keh: expresión que usa Inuyasha, no tiene significado en especial.

-----------

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Para un mayor conocimiento sobre la Navidad japonesa les paso este par direcciones que explican el significado en este país ;)

h t t p / c u l t u r a j a p o n e s a . b l o g s p o t . c o m / 2 0 0 6 / 1 2 / n a v i d a d – n a v i d a d . h t m l (gracias por el link, Sandri ) en esta explica su lado comercial

h t t p / p j o r g e . c o m / 2 0 0 3 / 1 2 / 1 4 / n a v i d a d – e n – j a p o n / en esta el lado sentimental que tomé para el fanfic :)

Solo tienen que quitar los espacios de las direcciones, no permite dejar urls…

Espero que les haya gustado… ¿fui mala por cortarlo ahí? Mwehehe… para la próxima semana actualización! Gracias por leerme ;). Por favor, déjenme su comentario para saber si les gustó :)

**Karina **me podrías pasar tu mail? Siempre respondo los rws a través de esa vía o por MP ), muchas gracias por tus comentarios… saludos!

**AniWitch **te pido lo mismo que a Karina… ;) gracias por tu comentario… no conozco el animé Junni Kokki, pero el personaje que tenga la voz de Kappei debe rulear jeje : P y más si tiene ese parecido con nuestro cachorrito lindo… heheh… saluditos!!

Besos, y _**Feliz año**_ para todos! D

Sakura


	3. Esclarecimientos

_**Festividades a través del tiempo**_

_**por**_

_**Sakura**_

_**#09. Navidad**_

Hola chicos, les aviso que este capítulo tiene en un párrafo un pequeño spoiler del manga (del tomo 47), les aviso por si no quieren adelantarse… los dejo con la lectura : )

_**Esclarecimientos**_

La jovencita de mirada chocolate desenroscó la tapa del shampoo para luego colocar un poco en el hueco de la palma de su mano. El perfume a jazmines invadió el amplio y vaporoso cuarto de baño. Sentada sobre un pequeño banquito masajeó concienzudamente su cuero cabelludo hasta las puntas de sus cabellos azabaches. Realmente había sido una excelente excusa para poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha a solas con ella y había escapado. Ahora seguramente él estaba preguntándose por qué demonios había decidido tomar un baño faltando menos de una hora para Navidad sin probar un bocado de la cena de Noche Buena y, principalmente, sin darle una explicación dejándolo completamente solo en la sala.

Aquellos cabellos plateados enmarcando su varonil rostro, esa expresión decidida en sus facciones y sus manos tomándola de la cintura para evitar que intentara escaparse, habían sido el principal factor de su miedo. Después de compartir un año de aventuras en búsqueda de la Shikon no tama, tantas situaciones que los unían y hacían crecer cada vez más su amor por él y un cierto temor de estar engañándose la hicieron desistir. Si continuaba pensaría que podía ser para siempre ¿él estaría tomándolo de la misma forma?.

Después de todo ya no había ningún impedimento… como consecuencia de una de las batallas con Naraku, Kikyo terminó por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, destruyéndose incluso su cuerpo construido con barro por la bruja Urasue.

El agua fría que se arrojó con un pequeño balde de metal ocasionó un pequeño escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Confiaba en él, no podía dudar de sus sentimientos. Era seguro que lo que estaba haciendo era por amor. Siempre había sido sincero. Tomando una toalla envolvió su cabello en esta procurando no dejar escapar ningún mechón.

Sonriendo abiertamente se puso de pie para probar el agua de la tina con sus dedos. Estaba deliciosa, la temperatura era perfecta. Con cuidado metió un pie para luego colocar el otro. Quizás no sería tan malo dejar de pensar y, simplemente, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos…

Flash Back

Sus respiración acompasada rozaba su rostro, prácticamente tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos. De un impulso Kagome retrocedió un par de pasos, bastante shockeada por la situación.

—¿Qué sucede, onna? ¿por qué te alejas? —preguntó Inuyasha avanzando un paso mirándola curioso.

—Yo… no sé que decir, nosotros… nunca antes… tú sabes —murmuró con un hilo de voz bastante sonrojada. _"Nunca lo vi tan seguro de sí… ¿acaso habrá olvidado a Kikyo completamente?"_ pensó intentando comprender aquella intensa mirada.

—Eso no importa… —respondió con una media sonrisa. —Yo quiero… ¿tú no? —preguntó decidido. —No es necesario pensarlo tanto…

Asintiendo con el rostro aún muy ruborizado la muchacha acarició el rostro del medio demonio. —Solo si cierras los ojos… —respondió regalándole una traviesa sonrisa.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño el hanyou avanzó otro paso. —¿Para qué?

Kagome continuó con la misma expresión. —Solo un poco… ¿ne? Sería más fácil para mí… —respondió convincentemente.

El joven de mirada dorada asintió mientras posicionaba sus manos en la cintura de la muchacha para atraerla más hacia él, sonriendo radiante cerró los párpados esperando por aquel deseado beso.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la muchacha de cabellos azabaches, habría arrojado cualquier autocontrol a los mil demonios si no fuera por aquel miedo que la invadía. Su fuerte figura tomándola de manera posesiva, aquel aroma a bosque que solo él tenía, incluso podía jurar que sentía los latidos de su corazón al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

Usando toda la fuerza de sacerdotisa que podía tener, colocó sus manos en el torso del muchacho para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Ante la distracción, el cuerpo del hanyou cedió retrocediendo un par de pasos, bastante extrañado la miró intentando buscar una explicación.

La muchacha respiró contando hasta diez para pensar en una excusa. Después de algunos segundos sonrió abiertamente. —¡Creo que es mejor tomar un baño! Estuve toda la tarde con mamá cocinando… ¡regreso en un instante para que cenemos! —exclamó con toda la normalidad del mundo como si no hubiese sucedido nada segundos atrás.

Rápidamente corrió hacia las escaleras desapareciendo del lugar dejando a un Inuyasha bastante confundido.

Fin del Flash Back

Bastante sonrojada Kagome se sumergió hasta la nariz disfrutando de la calidez del agua. Tal vez no necesitaba pensarlo tanto, ahora solamente le restaba cambiarse con algún atuendo bonito para Inuyasha y bajar a cenar, estaba segura que su madre no volvería hasta muy tarde, la conocía perfectamente. Sería el momento adecuado para terminar de una vez por todas con todas sus dudas e indecisiones.

Sonriente se levantó de la tina cubriéndose el cuerpo con una toalla, algunas gotas escurrieron por su cuerpo mientras una expresión soñadora se formaba en su rostro.

------------

Sengoku Jidai...

Shippo giró su trompo una vez más llamando la atención de la pequeña gatita-demonio. —Oe, Kirara… ¿crees que el perro tonto haya logrado besar a Kagome? —sonrió pícaramente.

El animalito maulló poco convincente. Inuyasha realmente era muy lento.

—Estoy seguro que es una buena oportunidad… hace tiempo que lo veo pensativo por las noches mirando a Kagome dormir en su saco… —sonrió Miroku apareciendo en la entrada de la cabaña de Kaede. —…, o cuando ella no está, se lo ve muy nostálgico… creo que es hora que desate sus instintos de youkai… ¿no crees Kirara? —sonrió libidinosamente juntando sus manos.

La gatita miró hacia un costado ignorando al humano, rápidamente se dirigió a la salida a buscar a su ama.

—¿De qué hablas, Miroku? No entiendo eso de los instintos… —preguntó Shippo haciendo girar su juguete inocentemente.

—En unos años más me encargaré de explicarte… y no solamente sucede con los youkais, también con los seres humanos y cualquier criatura… —espetó reflexivamente el muchacho de ojos azules mirando seriamente al pequeñín.

En ese segundo el hiraikotsu de Sango chocó estruendosamente sobre la cabeza del monje pervertido. —¡Baka! ¿Cómo le dices esas cosas a un niño? ¡Ni siquiera deberías mencionárselas! —se quejó la taijiya tomando al niño entre sus brazos.

—¡Yo no iba a decirle nada! Además… estoy seguro que Inuyasha está en época de… bueno, tú sabes… —sonrió ruborizándose.

—¡Shimatta! Cállate de una vez… —exclamó Sango amenazándolo con su arma. —Mejor me iré con Shippo y Kirara a jugar afuera, quédate con tus pensamientos depravados… —refunfuñó desapareciendo de la morada.

—¿Y por qué a mí no me invitó a jugar? —se quejó para sí mismo el muchacho suspirando resignado. "Lo mejor será esperar a que olvide esto… después le demostraré que mis juegos son mejores y más divertidos…" sonrió ilusionado mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-------------

Quince minutos después…

Inuyasha miró aburrido los objetos que lo rodeaban mientras esperaba a Kagome. Realmente no entendía a las mujeres, ella había accedido, faltaba una milésima para poder besarla y acabar con cualquier duda que pudiera hacerla desistir.

Sus pequeñas orejitas se movieron al escuchar los pasos de la joven de cabellos azabaches. Totalmente hipnotizado la vio aparecer, un perfume a rosas invadió toda la sala. Se veía preciosa. Había escogido un vestido sencillo color blanco hasta las rodillas con un lazo rosa que se ajustaba a su cintura, sus largos cabellos oscuros caían como cascadas cubriendo por completo su espalda. Lentamente, paso por paso, descendió las escaleras dejando el delicado aroma expandirse en cada rincón. Sin poder evitarlo sintió arder sus mejillas ante la preciosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando.

—Es hora de cenar… ya casi es Navidad… —susurró suavemente tomando de una de las manos al hanyou que parecía intentar reaccionar pero solo se limitó a asentir siendo guiado por la jovencita hasta la cocina.

Una vez en el lugar ambos se sentaron en completo silencio. La muchacha encendió las velas sonriendo pícaramente. —Preparé todo para ti con mamá… espero que te guste —sonrió dejando de lado cualquier timidez, después de todo no había lugar para ello luego de tantos momentos compartidos.

—Se ve delicioso —respondió Inuyasha intentando ignorar por algunos minutos aquella sensación que lo abrasaba por dentro y lo obligaba a intentar abalanzarse sobre la jovencita. —¿Segura que puede comerse? —sonrió burlón cooperando para crear un clima agradable según él.

—¡Inuyasha! —bufó la muchacha lanzándole una mirada asesina. —Solo pruébalo, estoy segura que será la mejor comida que hayas probado en tu vida… —sonrió sin ningún tipo de modestia, después de todo en el colegio siempre la habían halagado por su culinaria.

Riendo divertido por la expresión de la joven probó uno de los panes de carne. Realmente eran una delicia. —No están tan mal… —opinó terminando de devorarse el primero para luego servirse de los otros platillos.

La chica sonrió entusiasmada al ver el muchacho comer con avidez. En otra ocasión tal vez se habría molestado por su forma de expresarse, pero parecía que estaba disfrutando de su comida. —¿Viste? ¡Estaba segura que te gustarían… —comentó tomando un poco de refresco de su vaso.

Distraída miró el reloj que estaba a un lado del aparador, en ese segundo la aguja más fina indicó que ya era medianoche. Poniéndose de pie se dirigió al hanyou.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Inuyasha! —exclamó entusiasmada mirándolo fijamente.

El medio demonio olvidó la cena para observar a la jovencita a su lado. Siempre acompañándolo en todo momento, deseando su felicidad y aceptando todos sus defectos y virtudes. Ella a su vez era la persona más delicada en el mundo que deseaba proteger hasta que el último destello de sus energías desapareciese por completo. Pero, a su vez, era la mujer más fuerte que hubiese pisado la tierra, su decisión para enfrentar enemigos mil veces superiores en fuerza a ella pero lastimosamente inferiores en comparación a su poder espiritual y corazón.

Sus preciosos sentimientos, los más puros que pudiese conocer y que solo los mantenía guardados para él.

Repentinamente se levantó de la mesa para lanzarse a la muchacha intempestivamente y estrecharla entre sus brazos, en un intento de demostrarle que él correspondía a aquellos sentimientos de la misma forma, con la misma intensidad. Tal vez no era un ser tan puro y prodigioso como ella, pero haría todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para alcanzarla y brindarle toda la felicidad que ella merecía.

—Feliz Navidad… Kagome —susurró luego de unos segundos con un hilo de voz aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la joven sacerdotisa pudiera oírlo correspondiendo su abrazo, dejando que el silencio hablara más fuerte que cualquier palabra inútil. Dejando que los latidos de sus corazones y la calidez de sus cuerpos sinceraran aquellos dulces sentimientos.

----------

Continuará.

-----------------------

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Una vez más les agradezco por su apoyo y por leer mi humilde fanfic : )

¿Inuyasha no es la criatura más dulce de este mundo?

Déjenme su review para saber si les gustó… cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia no duden en escribirme…

Besos, hasta la próxima semana.

Sakura.

_**Glosario:**_

Shikon no tama: perla de Shikon. Fue destruida por la inexperiencia de Kagome en el uso de arco y flechas a los pocos días de conocer a Inuyasha. Si se completara, puede cumplir el deseo del que la posea.

Kikyou: para mis lectores del blog que desconocen la historia de Inuyasha, ella fue el primer amor de Inuyasha que murió en manos de Naraku, el malo de la historia. Kagome es la reencarnación de esta sacerdotisa.

Urasue: bruja que resucitó a Kikyou a través de un hechizo reconstruyéndola con sus huesos y barro. También utilizó las almas de Kagome.

Onna: mujer.

Hanyou: medio demonio.

Kirara: mascota de Sango, tiene dos apariencias, la de una inocente criaturita parecida a un gato y otra más poderosa que puede volar y atacar youkais.

Youkai: demonio.

Hiraikotsu: arma de Sango, es un boomerang que tiene casi el tamaño de un humano fabricado con huesos de demonio.

Taijiya: cazadora de demonios.

Baka: idiota, tonto, estúpido.

Shimatta: Maldición.


End file.
